jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaur Doe
Tyrannosaur Doe was a female Tyrannosaurus Rex who was created on Isla Sorna. She and her mate had a son together. She made her appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Rexy and The Doe looks so similar that it's possible that they are twin sisters. History Life before 1997 Doe along with other Tyrannosaurus rex, her twin sister, Rexy and her mate, Buck, were born in 1998. The first 7 lived on Isla Sorna for a while before Rexy was transported to Isla Nublar. Doe, along with the other 5 Tyrannosaurus rex, were freed when the hurricane hit in 1994. She was able to live in the wild and around 1997 she mated with Buck and had a son. 1997 incident She was first seen with her mate, trying to find their son. They were so furious, they flipped a car off the cliff. After their infant was returned to them, the decided to push the research trailer off the cliff. Eddie tried to save them, but they split Eddie in half. The Buck ate the leg while the saved it for later. They were seen attacking the camp before the Buck was captured. She then after the hunters and stepped on Carter with feet and left to die in a puddle. As she traps Nick, Sarah, Kelly, and Robert towards a small waterfall she tries to reach Sarah with her tongue but eventually Robert got spoke by a snake and Doe manage to grab his arm and eat him and she left. The remained on Isla Sorna until the end of the movie, when she was reunited with her mate and her offspring. Transportation to Isla Nublar (2004) In 2004, InGen came to Isla Sorna to transport all of the surviving dinosaurs to Isla Nublar. It's unknown if Doe was one of them. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom If Doe was transported to Isla Nublar and survived the 2015 incident, then she would have been killed off by Mount Sibo since Rexy was the only one saved. Personalty Like most mothers are very protective of their young, as proven as Doe was very aggressive when finding out her youngster was taken away from her nest as she will do anything to protect him from harm as proven to push the trailer off the cliff and attacking the InGen. She both consumed Dr. Burke by pulling him out of a waterfall cave and killed Carter via stomping on him. Trivia * Stan Winston's team reused the molds from Rexy to make the Doe animatronic and CGI model. She can be distinguished from her mate by her brown coloration and lack of facial scars. In-canon, her identical appearance to Rexy, without Rexy's raptor born scars, implies she and Rexy are genetically identical versions cloned from the same base genome. This effectively makes her and Rexy identical twin sisters on a genetic level. If this is true, then it's possible Rexy does have a family as one could consider the Fawn effectively Rexy's nephew. Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Category:Dinosaurs Category:Deceased Category:Theropods Category:Females Category:Named Animals Category:Possibly Living